A fuel delivery module is a device inside a fuel tank that allows a vehicle to perform under conditions when low fuel remains in the fuel tank. A typical module includes a reservoir that is kept continuously full by jet and venturi tube arrangement, even when the remainder of the fuel tank is nearly empty. With reference to FIG. 1, a typical jet 10 is shown that sprays fuel 12 into an associated venturi tube 14. The conventional molded jet 10 is of too good quality, since the stream of fuel 12 leaving the jet is almost perfect, in that it is substantially straight along central axis C of the venturi tube 14. In theory, the straight spraying of fuel by the jet 10 is best for the jet/venturi tube function for creating a vacuum near an inlet valve 16 so that the valve 16 can raise permitting fuel from a fuel tank to pass an opening 17 in the reservoir 18 and thus enter the reservoir 18.
In practice, when the jet 10 is operating with no fuel for the vacuum to pull in, and with the reservoir 18 full of fuel, the fuel in the reservoir is allowed to flow back through the venturi tube 14 and towards the inlet valve 16. This back flow of fuel can result in leakage of fuel past the inlet valve and out of the reservoir via opening 17.
Thus, there is a need to prevent or limit back flow of fuel through the venturi tube.